Tu guardián
by Nochedeinvierno13-Friki
Summary: Los días transcurren más lentos de lo habitual y Zuko intenta acostumbrarse a la presencia de Jet, aunque le cuesta demasiado. Sus personalidad opuestas y similares al mismo tiempo, hacen que la mayor parte del tiempo estén discutiendo. Este fic participa del Reto: "¡Parejas favoritas!" del Foro "Las Cuatro Naciones".


**Tu guardián**

**Por **_**Nochedeinvierno13**_

* * *

><p><strong>Propiedad:<strong> Avatar la Leyenda de Aang es propiedad de sus creadores Michael Dante DiMartino y Bryan Konietzko y los derechos audiovisuales de Nickelodeon.

_Este fic participa del Reto: "¡Parejas favoritas!" del Foro "Las Cuatro Naciones"._

**Pareja:** Jet & Zuko.

**Advertencia:** Transcurre en _La Promesa_ pero con algunas variaciones.

* * *

><p><strong>I.<strong>

—¿Cómo es posible que una niña del Reino Tierra se introduzca por la noche a mi palacio, a mis habitaciones e intente asesinarme mientras duermo?

Los guardias tartamudean débiles excusas mientras que Zuko sigue caminando de un lado al otro de la habitación. La chica, cuyo nombre es Kori, se encuentra en la habitación continúa y lo más probable es que escuche cada uno de sus gritos.

—Tranquilo, Zuko —dice Mai colocando una mano en su hombro—. Hace unas noches le escribí a Ty Lee y a Suki, hablándoles sobre tus alucinaciones.

—¡Yo no estoy teniendo alucinaciones!

—Como sea —responde ella enarcando una ceja—. Les pedí que se trasladarán a la capital pero todavía siguen con sus labores en Ba Sing Se. Pero han mandado a alguien de su confianza.

La puerta se abre, revelando una figura alta y masculina. Es un muchacho de piel morena y cabello oscuro, ojos rasgados y calculadores.

—¿Él? —pregunta Zuko con el rostro rojo de furia—. ¿Él es de su confianza?

—Relájese, Señor del Fuego —murmura entre dientes y con sarcasmo, cruzándose de brazos—. Me encuentro aquí solamente porque me pagarás cincuenta yuanes diarios.

—¿Cincuenta yuanes diarios? —vuelve a repetir y su rostro se encuentra congestionado de tal forma que parece a punto de estallar—. ¿Está es la idea de Suki y Ty Lee para relajarme?

—Intenta darle una oportunidad. ¿Entendido?

Zuko lo piensa por un instante y luego termina asintiendo. Suelta un bufido y ahora es él quien se cruza de brazos.

—No voy a pagarte cincuenta yuanes por día. Confórmate con doscientos por semana y es mi única oferta.

—Mientras no tenga que llevarte el desayuno a la cama o limpiar tu trasero cuando salgas del baño, por mí no hay problema.

* * *

><p><strong>II.<strong>

Los días transcurren más lentos de lo habitual y Zuko intenta acostumbrarse a la presencia de Jet, aunque le cuesta demasiado. Sus personalidad opuestas y similares al mismo tiempo, hacen que la mayor parte del tiempo estén discutiendo.

Zuko se sienta junto al escritorio, toma un poco de pergamino y moja la pluma en la tinta. Comienza a escribirle una carta a su tío Iroh que está en Ba Sing Se, cuidando de su salón de té.

—¿Para quién es la carta?

—No es tu asunto.

—Te equivocas —responde Jet—. Como tu guardián, tengo que estar informado de cada uno de tus movimientos y mi trabajo incluye saber con quién te relacionas, para saber si presentan un peligro o no para ti.

—Sigo siendo el Señor del Fuego y me debes respeto como tal —Jet sonríe de medio lado y Zuko aprieta sus puños—. Y hasta donde tengo entendido, tu trabajo no consiste en respirar en mi espalda.

Jet da un paso y se coloca detrás de él. Quizás está demasiado sorprendido para hacer algo y cuando la boca del joven moreno se acerca al lóbulo de su oreja, el mundo de Zuko se paraliza por un instante.

—¿Le gustaría que mordiera y respirara sobre su hombre, Señor del Fuego? ¿Le gustaría que gimiera de noche en su oído?

Se pone de pie de un salto y le enfrenta:

—¿Qué estás insinuando?

—Si que eres susceptible, solamente está bromeando. Ya sé que te van las chicas y tampoco intentaría nada contigo, eres demasiado rígido para mi gusto. Prefiero los chicos más tranquilos y sumisos, a los que puedo doblegar —Zuko balbucea unas cuantas palabras pero termina por cerrar la boca y Jet continúa—: ¿Qué hay de la chica llamada Mai?

—¿Qué hay con ella?

—¿No es tu novia? Como pasan tiempos juntos.

—Solamente es mi amiga, yo no puedo verla de otro modo. Es algo complicado —contesta—. De todos modos, no es de tu incumbencia.

Entonces Jet comprende que Zuko tiene el mismo demonio que él: le van los chicos.

* * *

><p><strong>III.<strong>

_Lo siente cerca de él. Lo siente muy cerca de él, tan cerca que su aliento cálido le choca contra el rostro y puede ver sus ojos negros, más brillantes e caóticos de lo habitual. Reconoce sus labios, su barbilla y su nariz respingada._

_Es Jet y está a punto de besarlo._

Zuko se despierta de madrugada, empapado en sudor y con su pecho subiendo y bajando, debido a respiración agitada. Se pasa una mano por la frente e inmediatamente queda perlada. La puerta se abre de improvisto y Jet le mira fijamente.

—¿Otra vez una pesadilla? —Zuko ni asiente ni niega—. Aunque no sé si debo llamarlo pesadilla, porque estabas gritando mi nombre y mi nombre nunca puede ser algo negativo.

—Lo era, te lo puedo asegurar.

—Yo creo que mientes —dice Jet y con atrevimiento se sienta con las piernas cruzadas en la cama—. Yo creo que todo lo que dices es mentira. ¿Por qué no lo admite, Señor del Fuego? Yo sé que me deseas desde el primer instante en que me viste. Lejos de enfadarte, te alegraste y te tienta la idea de que te bese en este mismo instante, justo como en tu sueño.

—¿Todas esas conclusiones puedes sacar en tan poco tiempo? Debo admitir que me siento sorprendida por tu capacidad de deducción —asegura haciendo un movimiento con la cabeza—. Me enfadas, Jet y me enfadas mucho.

—Nuevamente estás mintiendo.

—¡No, no lo estoy haciendo! Me enojas y me descontrolas.

—¡Oh, cállate de una vez!

Zuko frunce el ceño y cruza los brazos sobre su pecho.

—Ven y cállame.

Termina de hablar y sé da cuenta de lo que acaba de decir. Se sorprende y se muerde el labio.

—Si es lo que quieres —dice.

No puede protestar porque la boca de Jet está sobre la suya. No intenta alejarse pero él le sujeta el rostro y Zuko termina correspondiéndole.


End file.
